Tick, Tick, The Bomb Goes Off
by Friendly Emo
Summary: Get out of the school building now! The doors are locked from the outside! 5...4...3...2...1...


**Tick, Tick, The Bomb Goes Off.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Rating: T - Violence, Yaoi, Language.**

**Summary: "Get out of the school building, now!" "The doors are locked from the outside!" 5...4...3...2...1...**

**Opening Notes: Okay, my second fanfiction, so don't be hatin' D:! Be (nicely) ratin'! Yes, it's been a while since I've wrote anything (not a lot of people have noticed, but whatever.) I got the main idea from South Park, but added some stuff and took some stuff. Enjoy :).**

----------------------------------------

_RIIING!!_

'One semester down, six to go...,' Sasuke grasped his books with his pale, fragile fingers. '...till school is over with.' He smirked. It was the last day of school, and it was going smoothly, so far. Awesome!

_Tick, tick, tick._

As he was slowly, but surely, making his way down the hall, a hand entwined itself with his. He shifted his head to see _his_ sun-kissed blonde, _his_ boyfriend, _his_ Naruto. The blonde smiled at him, his dimples appearing on his naturally blushed cheeks.

'Hn, so innocent.' They walked into their second semester, seeing their Grammar teacher, smiling as always. His fine hair was brown and in a tight, low ponytail. He rubbed the reddish scar on his nose as he greeted the class.

"Good morning, class!" He kept his pearly-white smile on.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" The class whole-heartedly sang in unison to, who they thought, was the best teacher _ever_.

_Tick, tick, tick._

The time practically flied by and waved a little 'hello' to Grammer 101, it already being close to over.

_RIIING!!_

Now it was over.

The eighth-grade group rushed to Chemistry class, considering it was the funnest class in school. Scratch that. It was the _only _fun class in school. Besides Physical Education, of course.

_Tick, tick, tick._

The chemistry teacher had chemicals sat along his desk, readying for his presentation of 'How To Make A Human Female Clone.' Jiraiya, right? Haha-wrong! But close, for it was none other than Hatake Kakashi. He was hard on his students, but kind as well. He has shaggy silver hair that flopped over his left eye. Rumors have it that he is a homosexual, which _really _pisses him off. Wouldn't it you?

_Tick, tick, tick._

"Okay, we'll start off with the first chemical: Carbon Monoxide. We'll mix it with the water and-" He was cut off as the smoke from his mixture poofed in his face, earning a laugh from everyone. He balled his hands into fists. "Hahahah-no." He stated, everyone closing their mouths, rapid fire. "I guess _that_ presentation is down the drain." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Chatter away." He sat in his desk chair, reading his orange book entitled 'Ichi Ichi Paradise.'

_Tick, tick, tick._

"Have you heard?" The bleach blonde leaned over Sasuke's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Heard what?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned their attention towards Ino, who was motioning them to lean in more.

"Rumor has it that a bomb was found in the twelfth-grade boy's washroom." She whispered...a little too loudly.

"What about a bomb?" Kakashi had overheard their conversation. Inu was always accused of being a loud talker, after all.

"Uhh.." They all stammered.

"Tell me." Kakashi demanded, slamming his book to his desk. The small group jumped at the commotion, Sakura being the first to talk.

"Rumor has it that there's a bomb in the twelfth-grade boy's washroom." She stated quietly, the rest of the class gasping. Suddenly, the principal was heard over the entercom.

"Attention students. A bomb has been placed in the school building, repeat, a bomb has been placed in the school building!"

_Tick, tick, tick._

"Everyone, get out of the school building, now!" Kakashi yelled, leading the class out of the room, following not far behind. Sasuke was the first to reach the front exit. He grunted, pulling repeatedly on the doors. "The doors are locked from the outside!" They whole eighth-grade was now standing at the front exit, ducking and waiting for impact. The sounds of screams covered the room like a blanket. The bomb, not located too far away from everyone, unfortunately, was ticking away: 00:05, 00:04, 00:03, 00:02, 00:01...

_Beep, beep._

_BOOM!!!!!!_

The ceiling above the front exit collapsed on the eighth-grade students. Fire was blazing in the auditorium and cafeteria. One of the Grammar 101 walls had crumbled completely away. The stairs connecting downstairs to upstairs had turned to ash.

Four-hundered students died at Konoha High. Who was the bomber?

Akatsuki?

Anbu?

Haha-wrong. But close, for it was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

Matching fingerprints were found on the bomb.

Why did he bomb Konoha High?

Well, that's a mystery you'll have to figure out on your own.

----------------------------------------

**Ending Notes: Yeah, that's it. Don't get all scienc-y on me if you can't mix carbon monoxide with water. I'm not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box, y'know D:! I will explode if you don't rate D:!**


End file.
